Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After
Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After is an all-new movie by BowserMovies1989. It is the sequel to DisneyDaniel93's film, Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. It appeared on YouTube on 7-28-2010. A remake version will be made in the near future. Plot The film begins with a recap of what happened in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' provided by the Looking Glass. Following the Queen's demise, her demon minions of the Realm of Doom with the inclusion of Scowl the Owl and Batso the Bat celebrate that they won't have to work for her anymore. At the same time, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Hades, the Grand Duke of Owls, and Oogie Boogie are waiting for their surprise from Bowser. Just then, Bowser, His Family, Ranamon and the Evil Queen's brother, the wizard Lord Maliss arrive at the castle and finds that his sister is not there. Lord Maliss then threatens the Looking Glass on where his sister is. The Looking Glass reveals to Lord Malice, Bowser, and his goons that the Queen died when trying to harm Winnie the Pooh, his friends, and Snow White, who is now betrothed to the Prince. An enraged Lord Maliss then takes control of the Queen's castle and her minions and vows that Snow White and her Prince will pay for his sister's death. He then transforms into a dragon and flies off with Bowser, his family, Ranamon, and the other villains, plus Scowl and Batso not far behind. Snow White and the Prince are riding the Prince's horse to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs to visit them. When the Prince is kidnapped by Lord Malice, Bowser, his family, Ranamon, and the villains, Snow White flees to the Seven Dwarfs' cottage and collapses upon exhaustion. When she wakes up, she reunites with Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock, and they introduces them to Mewtwo, the Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, Zilla, and Aisling and meets the Dwarfs' female cousins the Seven "Dwarfelles" Muddy, Sunburn, Blossom, Marina, Critterina, Moonbeam, and Thunderella. The Dwarfelles inform Snow White and Pooh and the others that the Seven Dwarfs opened up a mine in the next kingdom and that they moved in to their cottage. After the Dwarfelles hearing Snow White mention that the Prince was captured by Bowser Koopa and his army of villains, Muddy comes up with the idea to see Mother Nature and ask her for her help in finding the Prince. Back at the castle, Lord Malice, Bowser, his family, Ranamon, and the villans consults with the Looking Glass who informs Lord Malice, Bowser, and the other villains that the Dwarfelles are living in the Seven Dwarfs' cottage and that Snow White and Pooh Bear and the others are there. Upon the Looking Glass showing that Snow White, Pooh Bear, and the Dwarfelles are heading toward Rainbow Falls, Lord Malice takes off stating that Scowl had better not get in his way again. Scowl and Batso take the opportunity to hide. Arriving at Mother Nature's sanctuary at Rainbow Falls, Snow White, Pooh, the others, and the Dwarfelles encounter a talking Sunflower who is one of the "hired help" for Mother Nature. Upon meeting Mother Nature, Snow White and Pooh and the others introduces theirselves and tells Mother Nature that the Dwarfelles said that she could help. Mother Nature speaks to the Dwarfelles holding Thunderella accountable for not mastering her powers and accuses the other Dwarfelles of misusing the powers that she gave them and are supposed to work together to help Mother Nature. As Snow White tries to get Mother Nature to give Thunderella a chance, the sound of Bowser, his family, Ranamon, the villains, and Lord Malice's dragon form is heard. Mother Nature then shoots with lightning causing him to crash to the ground and reverts back to normal as Mother Nature then splits the ground. When Mother Nature demands that Lord Malice, Bowser, and the other villains leave, The Grand Duke of Owls tells Snow White that the Prince is held in the castle and Jafar states that Mother Nature can't stop him and the other villains there. Lord Malice then assumes his dragon form and leaves with Bowser and the other villains. Snow White convinces Mother Nature to let the Dwarfelles help her in rescuing the prince and Mother Nature then sends them on their way with the directions to Lord Malice's castle in the Realm of Doom. Upon reaching a cave that leads into the Realm of Doom, Pooh, the others, Snow White and the Dwarfelles encounter Pooh's old friend, Jack Skellington and a strange cloaked humanoid they call the "Shadow Man" before a flash flood washes them out of the cave and near Lord Malice's castle. At Lord Malice's castle, the Looking Glass tells Lord Malice that it will be tough for Snow White to find his castle. Scowl and Batso are shown hiding in the dungeon when Bowser and Lord Malice sends his one-horned wolves and Bowser's Cyber-Zilla to catch Snow White and Pooh and his friends and dispose of the Dwarfelles. Batso sneezing on Scowl's cigar smoke ended up giving Scowl away to Lord Malice. Lord Malice then grabs Scowl stating that he will something to keep him occupied while Snow White and the others are being captured. When Cyber-Zilla and Lord Malice's wolves close in on Pooh, the others, Snow White and the Dwarfelles that night, Moonbeam wakes up and notices the them. Sunburn then has Critterina communicate with wolves with Critterina telling the other Dwarfelles that the wolves will have them for dessert. When cornered on the cliff, Pooh, the others, Snow White and the Dwarfelles run into the "Shadow Man" who knocks down a tree for Pooh, the others, Snow White and the Dwarfelles to cross. The tree falls into the abyss with the wolves and Cyber-Zilla along with it. Upon seeing this in the looking glass, Lord Malice, Bowser, and the other villians gets angered and decides to take care of the job themselves as it shows Scowl over a boiling pot with the candle slowly burning away the ropes. Bowser, the other villans, and Lord Malice in his dragon form manages to successfully capture Snow White and Pooh and the others. When Batso arrives and finds Scowl hanging over a pot, he tells Batso to blow out the candle. Though the rope breaks, Scowl misses the pot. Upon seeing Lord Malice, Bowser, and the villains return to the castle, Scowl tells Batso that they'd better leave. Scowl and Batso end up running into the Dwarfelles and Jack and unknowingly let them into the castle. This ended up causing the demons to scramble to capture them. Snow White and the others then awakens in the presence of the Prince who then takes them through a secret passage. When the Dwarfelles catch up and wonder where Lord Malice and the other villains have taken them, the Looking Glass states that "beneath the Queen lies a secret door." After searching the area, they find a panel to the hidden door underneath the Queen's bust. Snow White and the others are then taken to where they will be petrified by a magic red cloak as the Prince turns out to be Lord Malice in disguise. As he is about to place a cape that will petrify them, Lord Malice is then attacked by the "Shadow Man" as the petrifying cloak falls on a vicious lizard. As Lord Malice defeats the "Shadow Man," the Dwarfelles arrive. After failed attacks by the Dwarfelles, Lord Malice throws the petrifying cloak on them except for Thunderella. Thunderella finally gains control of her powers and helps Snow White subdue Lord Malice. As soon as Lord Malice is trapped under the cape, a massive thunderstorm is created. Lord Malice is then forcibly transformed into his dragon state, and then hit with several bolts of lightning, stunning him. Lastly his head transforms back into its human state, and he becomes complete stone. Pooh and the others started to fight Bowser and the other villains. Ash and Brock use their Pokémon to defeat Hades. Aisling uses light to scare the Duke away. Pikachu fights Ursula with its thunder shock and when she starts to leave, she vows that she'll get Pooh and the others again next time. Pooh uses Ice Cream to fight Jafar, Iago, and Maleficent, but he soon ran out of it. Aladdin makes a cameo and he gives Ash the lamp and Ash throws it to Pooh and Pooh uses it to send the three villains back inside. Tigger uses a caterpult to send the lamp far away. Jack defeats Oogie Boogie by pulling the string off of him. Bowser, his family, and Ranamon escape through a warphole. As the sun shines onto the castle, Snow White mourns the "Shadow Man" until Mother Nature arrives. It turns out that the "Shadow Man" was actually the Prince all along transformed into that state by Bowser. Upon allowing the Dwarfelles to attend Snow White's wedding, Mother Nature states that the Dwarfelles have proven themselves to her. Mother Nature also ends up taking Scowl and Batso in as apprentices. Upon his cigar being removed, Scowl discovers that he can breathe again and tells Batso that working for Mother Nature won't be so bad. Snow White then hugs the Prince as they begin to live happily ever after. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Jack Skellington, Zero, The Bowser Family, Ranamon, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ursula, Oogie Boogie, and Hades guest star in both versions of this film. *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket will guest star in the remake version of this film. *In the scene of when Mewtwo and his commrads faced The Duke for first time, they mention Ariel's name. *This film features battle music from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (composed and conducted by John Williams), The Emperor's New Groove (composed and Conducted by John Debney), and Beauty and the Beast (composed by Alan Menken) during the battle between good and evil. *The film was inspired by BrerDaniel93's classic film Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Aladdin makes a cameo in the battle scene. *Both Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night and Happily Ever After are made by Filmation. *''Happily Ever After'' was completed in 1988, the same year that The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh aired on ABC Saturday Mornings. *Both The Nightmare Before Christmas and Happily Ever After were released in theaters in 1993, the same year that ''Aladdin ''was first released on home video. *This is BowserMovies1989's only film to feature Jack Skellington and Oogie Boogie as guest stars before Jack joined Bowser's Pooh's Adventures team and Oogie joined The Masters of Evil. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Remakes Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Dom DeLuise